


Threesome of the nypd

by Shadow_network



Series: YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, HOT SMUT, Lesiban, Short, Short One Shot, Threesome, amy Santiago cheating, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: Jake catches Amy and Rosa going at and promptly joinsI think my depression is cured.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Threesome of the nypd

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first b99 fit and I really want to do more. Love this show.
> 
> Go check out my other series.
> 
> Yes it’s b99

Rosa immediately kissed Amy. Amy didn’t know cheating on Jake was so good. She went to Rosas clit. Rosa moaned loudly while ruffling Amy’s head. The fingering was turning Rosa on.

“I-L-l-love y-y-your-m-m-mouth

Amy smiled as Rosa started spraying everywhere. The moans were loud. Way too loud,Jake heard them.

“What the fuck Amy are you-wait this is kinda hot”

Amy grinned as Jake took out his large cock. He put in a Amy while Rosa kissed him. Amy licked Rosa pussy as Jake and Amy cummed.

“Ahhhh-fuck me hard jakey”

Jake grinned and switched to Rosa making her cum even harder. Rosa licked Amy’s clit and fingered hard enough to keep her cumming for a while. 

“I can’t feel my anything” 

“On some sniper wolf shit”

“Haha haha”

They laughed and then passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Request more one shots. Also just added doki doki literature club.
> 
> Hope you had fun


End file.
